Monuments are commercially available which bring electrical receptacles and communications data ports in close proximity to a user's work surface. Such monuments typically require either an opening in the work surface within which a monument is mounted, or a special rear-mounted trough to which the monument is attached. The opening requires that the monument be located at a specific location, which may not be the most convenient location for the apparatus to be plugged into the monument. The special rear-mounted trough adds additional expense to the work surface.
It would be desirable, and it is an object of the present invention, to provide an electrical or communications monument which may be quickly and easily attached along a selected edge of a work surface, notwithstanding that the selected edge may be relatively close to an obstruction, such as a wall.